


expectation

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma teases Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	expectation

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=7042168#cmt7042168)

`Want to see what these fingers can do?` Kenma's text lights up Tetsurou's screen, mocking him, with an attached picture of Kenma's index and middle fingers.

With a sigh, Kuroo drops his phone onto his bed and covers his face with his hands. Kenma is _taunting_ him and it's unfair. He knows how much Tetsurou likes his fingers. They're not going to be able to see each other for another two weeks because they're not going to have the time, between all the work that they have to do. Tetsurou moving away for university has been difficult, but it's times like these that are the worst, when Kenma teases him and he can't do a single thing about it.

Still, he picks up his phone and types out, `hell yea`, in reply, because he knows better than to pretend that he doesn't want this.

Kenma's reply is immediate, like he's been waiting for Tetsurou. `Give me a few minutes.`

With a quiet groan, Tetsurou drops his head against his pillow and wonders why he's doing this to himself.

If there's one good thing about the distance between them, it's the fact that their relationship has changed for it, and taken interesting developments. Tetsurou has recently discovered that Kenma is an incredibly proficient dirty talker; he has proof of it in their text messages, and he's _heard_ it, whispered right into his ear over the phone. Perhaps it's just the fact that he's particularly weak to Kenma wanting him at all, but he doesn't care. He loves it.

He wonders what it will be this time. He doesn't think that Kenma is the type to send photos or videos of whatever it is he's doing with his fingers. Tetsurou wonders if it will be a voice recording instead, and the very thought makes him shudder with pleasure. Kenma recording himself moaning as he fingers himself would probably be the death of Tetsurou; the soft moans he makes, the whimpers he tries to bite back. He makes them when Tetsurou is fingering him, but he probably knows his own body even better. Unlike Tetsurou, he'd probably have the patience to tease himself, to drag it out, and Tetsurou can just imagine it now; he can imagine Kenma's shaky moan as he finally lets himself come.

Palming himself through his pyjama pants, Tetsurou squeezes his eyes shut and imagines it.

Kenma would probably be kneeling on his bed, with his phone right against his mouth to capture every single gasp, the same way Tetsurou likes positioning them so that Kenma's mouth is against his ear. Maybe he'd stroke himself too.

With a soft whimper, Tetsurou pushes his pants down to his knees, wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking. Maybe, when they get to see each other, he'll get Kenma to do it all over again so he has the visual this time, too. Or maybe he'll just get Kenma to finger him, instead.

Clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noises he's making, Tetsurou jerks himself harder. He's already so wound up, because it's been so long since he's been with Kenma. This is the last push he needs and he's thrusting into his fist, his breath harsh, and he's spilling over his hand all too soon, his heart pounding in his ears.

He's coming down from his high when he hears his phone buzz with a new message. He grabs at it with his clean hand, lifting it up to look at the screen.

Kenma has sent him a screenshot of his rhythm game, showing that he's gotten a full combo for a song, with perfect notes.

" _Kenma_ ," Tetsurou groans, as soon as Kenma answers his call.

"I don't know what you were expecting," Kenma replies, in a tone that suggests that he knows _exactly_ what Tetsurou was expecting. Tetsurou can't even be angry about it; he can't keep the grin off his face and half of him wants to congratulate Kenma on such a perfectly executed prank.

"Don't you?" Tetsurou asks.

He hears Kenma suck in a breath. "Your voice…"

"Yeah," Tetsurou replies, and he's tempted to try and make it even huskier, but knowing his luck right now, he'd probably end up choking.

"Did you…?"

Tetsurou laughs softly. "What do you think, Kenma?"

"I…" Kenma swallows loudly enough that Kuroo can hear it. "I don't know."

"I could show you," Tetsurou murmurs, grinning. "I could send you a photo."

"Yeah," Kenma replies, and he sounds a little hoarse too. "You should."

Kenma hangs up, leaving Tetsurou's face burning, wondering why he even made the offer in the first place.

It takes him a few minutes of floundering before he gets over his embarrassment enough to actually send a photo, and he spends the next two hours wondering if he should regret it.

It's worth it in the end, though, because he gets a photo in return from Kenma the very next day, of him wearing thigh-high stocks with cat faces on them.


End file.
